


What Can I Say?

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Praxeus, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Graham casts his mind back to the first time he'd seen a sunset on that bright beach, and struggled to describe just how extraordinary his saving Grace was to him.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Kudos: 7





	What Can I Say?

Graham felt the warmth of the sun on his hands and face as he stared out at the sunset, the second time he had seen it on this beach since the day spent with Jake.

Now he was saying goodbye to him, his husband Adam and another friend, Gabriellea, who the fam had taken from Madagascar.

The Doc had done good work in saving Jack's life, carefully piloting the TARDIS, materialising it around him just as the ship he was piloting exploded, releasing the vaccine into the Earth's atmosphere and curing the deadly praxues virus before it had a chance to truly spread.

There were some days where it was good to win, days where they could hold back death.

The last time he'd seen the sun set like this, he had sat next to Jake as they discussed the ex-cop's fears regarding the health and well being of his husband, he had asked Graham if he had ever known someone just as extraordinary

Graham masked his pain as well as he could, and he chose in that moment not to say anything.

After all, what could he say?

Grace was on that level, but what she meant to him went beyond words, he could never hope to formulate a description that would do her justice.

It wasn't easy, it was never easy.

Sometimes he even considered himself so much less than what she was, after all, what kind of man who'd been married to a medical nurse had never once heard of pathogens?

And then he thought about that other extraordinary woman in his life, the one that was now rushing them all back to the TARDIS, to set sail on another adventure on the high tide of the galaxy.

She sometimes knew exactly what to say about herself, and always to him.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic" she had admitted earlier.

Maybe that helped to summarise all that was so frustrating and wonderful about being Graham O'Brien, the torch he still carried for Grace, and how he interpreted The Doc's words now.

He was a romantic too.


End file.
